generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Jungle Cat
The Jungle Cat was initiated into the Pack by Van Kleiss after Breach's presumed death. 1.09, "Dark Passage" He is a dark-furred, red-eyed cat-like E.V.O. with quick reflexes and super strength. History Dark Passage Van Kleiss initially appeared to have high hopes for the Jungle Cat's abilities, stating how well the Pack's newest member was performing to Biowulf. Like Biowulf, the Jungle Cat seemed to be highly loyal to Van Kleiss, doing his bidding without question and ready to protect him at the first signs of any trouble. He also was shown to be respectful, referring to him as "master". Unfortunately, in an attempt to protect Van Kleiss from Dr. Gabriel Rylander's droids, the Jungle Cat accidentally destroyed his master's suit (which had allowed Kleiss to stay alive away from Abysus by giving him a constant supply of nanites). The Jungle Cat met his end when Van Kleiss used his glove to take his nanites for his own use, turning him into stone in the process. Biowulf then pushed his petrified form to the ground after Van Kleiss turned away. Grounded The Jungle Cat E.V.O. makes a second appearance in Grounded when Providence finds his statue and returns it to base. It is later revealed that he has the ability to break free from his stone prison (only when concentrating) when Rex and others must chase him around the base. He is shown to want vengeance on Van Kleiss for the attempt on his life, and at the end of the episode, he agrees to join Providence because they can help him exact revenge upon Van Kleiss, as well as help him with his condition. Powers and Abilities Along with the ability to speak fluently, the Jungle Cat can use his speed and agility to jump large distances and heights, surprising his opponents with fast and agile attacks. He could also use his claws to his assistance with his agility to cut through objects in little to no time, making paths for Van Kleiss along the way. In his second appearance, more abilities of his are exhibited he can break free of his stone layer with concentration. He can also mimic other voices and is highly skilled in stealth. Relationships Van Kleiss Van Kleiss only had liked the E.V.O. for his abilities. When the Pack had gotten into a battle, the Jungle Cat accidentally destroyed a machine that Van Kleiss used to keep himself powered. Out of anger, Van Kleiss petrified him by turning him into stone, thus killing him. However, he is shown to want have a sort of payback upon him for what he did. Biowulf Biowulf was tired of the constant bragging Van Kleiss did on the E.V.O. and was very relieved when the E.V.O. was turned to stone. He later knocked the statue over onto its side. Appearances Season One * 109. "Dark Passage" Season Two * 217. "Grounded" Trivia * Though he is credited as Jungle Cat, fans have given him a name called Nightshadow. * He broke free in "Grounded" and is working for Providence. References Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Animal E.V.O.s Category:Males Category:Providence Agents Category:Providence Category:uncruebiles